


Dear Erin

by jonesy100000000



Series: Letters from the Heart [2]
Category: Young Dracula
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Letters, Slayers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesy100000000/pseuds/jonesy100000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How could I have been so blind, so stupid? I was a fool."</p>
<p>A companion piece to Dear Vlad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Erin

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble that entered my mind after watching episode 11 and I originally wrote it before episode 12 aired.

Dear Erin,

Ingrid and Bertrand keep telling me to forget about you. That writing to you isn't going to change anything but at the same time I can't keep these feelings bottled up inside me any longer. I'm not going to send this letter; even if I wanted to I have nowhere to address it to. I guess it is going to be therapy but without the psychiatrist.

How could I have been so blind, so stupid? I was a fool. I should never have trusted you; all you ever did was lie to me. You promised me that you had no more secrets but you kept the biggest one from me. What did honestly think you I would have done to you had you confided in me that you were a slayer? I can't believe I just used the word honesty in relation to you! You don't know the meaning of the word honesty. Ingrid was right; your whole life is a lie. I don't think you could be honest if you tried. You say you believe in me and my ideal of vampires and breathers living together? But how can I believe you when all you've ever done is used me to get want you want. How am I supposed to know whether or not you're telling the truth or whether you are just stringing me along so that a cure for Ryan may be found?

I know how it feels to want to save your sibling. I vowed I would never turn into a bat but did so as it was the only way I could save Ingrid; and she'd left me for dead. But I would never have lied and hurt people to have done so. All I did was go back on a promise I had made myself but you, you were so desperate to save your brother that you didn't care who you hurt in the process. I promised you that I would do all I could to find a way to save Ryan. Unlike you, I meant what I said, I would have.

You told me I couldn't trust Ingrid and that I should only listen to you. But why? Ingrid was right when she told you that I would never trust anyone ever again because of what you had done. Not Ingrid, not Bertrand, not even my dad, and especially not you. Never you. I could never trust you again. You're the epitome of why vampires hate breathers. I can see now where my fellow vampires were coming from.

Have no fear, just because you destroyed my faith in you and your fellow breathers I'm not going to launch and out and out attack on all humans. You didn't completely destroy me. The right Vlad, as you put it, is here to stay. I will achieve my dream because it was my dream long before you entered my life. Ok, so maybe you didn't destroy my complete faith in humanity. Some are decent: my old best mate Robin for a start.

Now the veil over your lies has been lifted I can see more clearly. You're a user; you use people. You only saved Ingrid because you thought it would get you closer to me and my dad, so that you could save your brother. When do you ever stop? Are you even aware your doing it anymore? How do you know where one lie ends and another starts? You can't spend your whole life using people for your own ends. It isn't right. You may have come off unscathed for now but one day, if you keep on lying and using people then you're going to end up hurt and there'll be no one left who cares enough about you to stop the loneliness you'll feel.

Despite everything you've done though, I don't wish for bad things to happen to you because deep down, I still love you and that's why this hurts so much. It hurts so bad. It still hurts. I don't think that hurt is ever going to go away but I'm no longer going to wallow, I'm going to use it as fuel for making my dream a reality.

I really hope that you find a cure for Ryan,

Vlad


End file.
